1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for testing elements of electrical circuitry and, more particularly, is concerned with a dynamic fuse testing device.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Fuses have been used for many years to provide over current and short circuit protection for electrical circuits. Frequently, fuses are grouped and mounted in fuseblock assemblies. When one of the fuses burns out or blows, it must be identified from among the group of fuses before it can be replaced. Typically, the fuses are removed one at a time until the blown fuse if found.
There are many devices which have been proposed in the prior patent art to assist in identifying a blown fuse. Representative examples of such devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Dante (2,023,916), Reichenbach (3,820,017), Evans (4,107,602) and Trammell, Jr. (4,525,664). These devices typically employ one or two probes and indicator lights mounted on a handle. Some devices require two hands to operate. Others require only one hand. However, most devices fail to be sufficiently maneuverable to reach fuses in tight, difficult to reach locations.
Consequently, a need still exists for an improved device for reaching and testing fuses.